This application requests support in part for the 9th Symposium on Cochlear Implants in Children, to be held from April 24 through 26, 2003 in Washington D.C. This series of conferences, scheduled biannually, brings together clinicians, scientists, educators, and engineers involved in the wide array of disciplines that impact pediatric cochlear implantation. The field continues to evolve with over 25,000 children having received cochlear implants internationally, more than half from the U.S., and many with more than 10 years of implant experience. Observed results will serve as a basis for examining factors associated with success and failure of cochlear implant use, and the provision of educational and rehabilitative services. Sponsored by The Listening Center at Johns Hopkins and the River School of Washington D.C., the 9th Symposium will highlight emerging research related to neural plasticity, infant assessment, implant candidacy, surgery, speech perception and production, programming strategies and perceptual, language, and cognitive development. Special consideration will be given to the environments in which children use cochlear implants and associated effects on candidacy and results. A faculty of researchers from both within and outside of the field of cochlear implantation has been assembled for the symposium, with 12 invited presentations that will form the framework of the meeting's content. Based on submitted abstracts that have been peer reviewed, participants will present their findings in oral (n=80) and poster (n=approx. 250) presentations. Panel discussions (n=3) will be scheduled, as will technical updates (n=3). Proceedings of the 9th Symposium will be published in the Archives of Otolaryngology-Head & Neck Surgery. [unreadable] [unreadable]